


The Most Of Ten Years.

by mixingofmorals



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Clubbing, M/M, Top Liam, angel! Niall, angel! liam, badass! zayn, demon! zayn, innocent! liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixingofmorals/pseuds/mixingofmorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the Angel of Kindness, one of the seven heavenly virtues.<br/>Zayn is the Demon of Lust,  one of the seven deadly sins.<br/>What happens when they make the most of their limited time on earth, together?<br/>Niall is basically the goofball who is the Angel of Humility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of this for days, I usually don't write long fics but I have plans for this one! I hope whoever reads this gives me some feedback, of any kind ♡

The first time Liam layed his eyes on Zayn was in a club. He's twisting the ring on his left middle finger, the one that reads 'kindness' . Then he switches to twisting the other matching ring on his right middle finger. He reaches behind him to scratch at his shoulder blades because dammit his wings hurt. Then hears a loud laugh and turns, seeing the most godly being (no pun intended) on the planet. His heart had lurched in his chest, threatening to jump out. 

Niall was beside him, and whacked his arm.  "I know you see him mate. We're only here for 10 years, go get 'em." 

Liam turned back around and leaned on the bar counter.  "No, Niall. You know how I am about romances on earth. Just no."  

Niall sighed and threw his hands up,  "Who's sayin' its got to be a fuckin romance or relationship.  Just go have yourself a decent lay, mate. You need one." 

  Liam took a shot, then shook his head again.  "Are you deaf? I said no. Now let it go."  

Niall mumbled something about  "stupid ass angels"  and stomped off toward the beautiful man in a leather jacket, and decked in tattoos.  Liam watched in frozen horror as his bestfriend tapped the man on the shoulder than pointed at him.  The man looked at Liam and smiled, adding a quick wave.  

Niall gestures for Liam to go over, and he nearly pissed his pants.  "I'm so sorry about this, really. Niall come on you dick-" Liam may represent kindness but that does not apply to Niall. Cause Niall is a cunt, or so he says. 

"Liam he wants to dance with you."  

Liam jerks his head back,  "What?"  

The man reaches his hand out,  "Hey. I'm Zayn, and i'd like to dance with you,"  Zayn flashes a smile and Liam stutters a response,  "I-I'm Liam, and that would be amazing." 

Niall laughs and pats them both on the back.  "Take your giddy asses to the dance floor."  

Zayn grabs Liam's hand and leads him out. Its a huge space full of sweaty, horny people. It smells of alcohal and sex,  Zayn loves it.  And Liam can barely stand it.  

"What're you doing here, lovely?" Zayn whispers in his ear. 

Liam looks him in the eye and tilts his head,  "What do you mean?" 

Zayn throws his head back, laughing.  "The rings gave you away babe."  

Liam gives him the most confused look ever until Zayn reaches up and shows Liam the sides of his middle fingers. On each side of Zayn's middle fingers are tattoos of the words _'lust' _in cursive. And then Zayn blinks and looks into Liam's eyes, revealing blood red irises. Then it all snaps into place. Liam almost chokes because, of course. The one time he's attracted to somebody, its the bloody demon of Lust.__

__Liam sighs and shakes his head,  "No wonder you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You're basically the embodiment of sex."_ _

__Zayn chuckles and shrugs.  "Can we get back to dancing?"_ _

__Liam blinks like he didn't hear him.  "Wait, what?"_ _

__The demon moves forward and presses his mouth to Liam's ear.  "You're not the only person who's found the most beautiful thing on earth. And I intend on having it."_ _

__Liam barely registers what Zayn has said before he's being pulled flush against Zayn's back.  It might look awkward to someone else since Liam is all bulk and Zayn is sleek and cut. But it helps when you're unnaturally strong._ _

__Zayn reaches around Liam's front and holds him against him. "Just dance. Live for the night. We both only have limited time babe, use it."_ _

__Liam nods but can't help but ask, "Of all the places in the universe, why did you come here?"_ _

__The black haired man shrugs and answers, "I could be asking you and Humility over there the same thing." He gestures towards where Niall is standing on the bar, a pint in hand._ _

__"How do you know Niall is Humility?"_ _

__Zayn shakes his head but chuckles, "You angels arent too concealed. His snapback and shirt both have 'humility' etched on. And no normal angel has braces, mate."_ _

__Liam nods, "Yeah. I told him to get rid of them but he says the crooked teeth is a hit too humiliating for an angel. But seriously, what brought you here?"__

Zayn smiles, "I was lonely, and I wanted spend my time here with someone special. And I heard a certain someone would be hanging around," 

Liam looks at him and squints. Zayn smirks and gives him a wink. Both of their bodies swaying with the beat, the heat becoming more by the second.  Liam turns around and slots his knee between Zayn's knee and puts Zayn's other knee between his legs.  

"Is this okay?"  He breathes into Zayn's ear.   

Zayn chuckles and presses a kiss to Liam's birth mark.  "Anything is fine with you."  

They dance and dance throughout the night. When slower songs start to come on Zayn rests his head on Liam's shoulder and runs his hand through the short hairs on his neck.  

"I don't know if its just your heaven magic working on me, but I don't want this night to end." 

  Liam turns his head to look into Zayn's eyes, trying to see through his contacts. Because he knows very well, Zayn may have amber eyes now, but one powered blink and they'll be red. And for some strange reason Liam likes Zayn's real eyes better. 

"I don't know if it's your lust filled magnetism but I think I may feel the same." Liam says, softly chuckling. 

And that's that. Neither says a word. 

____ 

When they finally get too tired to move another step. They walk out together. Arms brushing, hands touching th whole way. Zayn sees Danny and Ant somewhere down the street in front of a different club. He calls them out and says he'll be a minute. 

When he turns back to Liam, there's a shy smile on the angel's face.  "Can we switch numbers, love?" 

  Liam nods and hands Zayn his phone, as Zayn hands him his own.  "I'll give you a call. Okay? Be safe."  Zayn presses a kiss to Liam's cheek and turns heading towards his friends.  

"Goodbye, Zayn." 

Zayn turns around but keeps walking, "This isn't goodbye, its only a see you later."  

Liam laughs and says see you later. But in his head, he knows this is goodbye. 

He pulls out his phone and calls Niall. "Where are you?" 

 He hears a snicker behind him and turns around, "Right here." 

  Liam jumps and almost drops his phone.  "Let's go, jackass."

Niall frowns but nonetheless they walk towards their shared apartment.  "You and that guy didn't get it on in the bathroom or anythin'?"  

Liam  smirks and tells Niall the truth. "He was a demon, Niall."  

Niall turns his whole body and shouts,  "What?"  

Liam sighs,  "Are you that daft, the all black and overwhelming sexiness didn't clue you in? And can you keep your voice down? Please and thank you." 

  Niall shakes his head in disbelief.  "That's just plain shit. You find a good looking- sorry, great looking guy and he turns out to be the devil." 

Liam pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath.  "He was a demon, Demon of Lust. Created by the devil, but not the devil you twat." 

Niall shrugs then frowns, "You're mean as hell, regardin' the fact that your suppose to be kind." 

  Liam scoffs and throws an arm around Niall's shoulders.  "You sure are defensive, regarding the fact that you're supposed to represent humility. Shut your trap, mate. Let's get home; my wings are killing me."


	2. I Won't Give Up

Liam never called, or texted, or anything. And Zayn is tired of it. He's perfect for chirst's sake! How can an angel deny him? Well. Liam didn't outright deny him but he never sought him out after that night at the club. And to Zayn that's just as bad. Its been two win weeks, and Zayn intends on getting Liam. But there's only one problem, he has no idea where Liam is.  
-  
Zayn starts by going out to the local clubs again, starting from where they first met. He keeps and eye out for the soft brown eyes, button nose, and pouty lips. He even pays attention to silver rings on middle fingers. Everything that represents Liam. When he tries for three days in a row, a couple clubs a night, and still doesn't find Liam he gives up on the club scenes and moves on to more public places. He goes to a few local malls, and gets nothing on Liam. But on the sixth day, of looking at the mall, he spots the blonde one in a Chinese takeout spot. 

"Hey, blondie." Zayn says as he pokes Niall's shoulder. 

Niall turns in a couple different directions before he finally faces Zayn. "Oh. Hi Satan!" 

Zayn raises an eyebrow but laughs. "Uh, close but not quite. I'm Zayn, and im looking for Liam. Where is he?" 

Niall smiles and gives Zayn a mischevious smile, "I'm Niall, nice to meet you, Devil Zayn. And Liam is at the flat right now." 

Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath, "Where is your flat?" 

Niall thinks about it, then answers. "Uh, in Ivory Cove. Down by the gas station on Wellington drive?" 

Zayn nods, "Okay what's your complex number, mate?" He likes Niall; the angel is a bit of an airhead but hes harmless nonetheless. 

"327, on the third floor." Niall replies. 

Zayn winks and smiles, "Thanks Humility." 

Niall reaches up and pats Zayn's back, "Bye bye Devil." 

Zayn shakes his head and walks out of the mall and heads towards the parking lot, getting his black camaro to reverse out on its own and pull infront of him so all he has to do is jump in. He's on his way there when he realizes maybe he should get Liam a gift. He conjures up some white roses with black vein like patterns throught the petals. He settles them in the passenger and keeps driving. When he gets to the complex, and stands in the elevator his heart beat starts to pick up. 'No. I am THE Zayn Malik. Stay calm, keep it chill. Play it cool, you got this.' He repeats over and over in his head. When he's standing in front of Liam's flat, with the roses in his hand, he feels absolutely stupid as fuck and he's about to walk away. But then he thinks 'No. Knock on the door.' So he takes a deep breath, and knocks.

-  
Liam hears a knock at the door and jumps. There's no way Niall went to that takeout place and already came back. He trudges over to the door and opens it with a bored look on his face. He thinks God is playing tricks with his mind, because Zayn is standing at his door with the most adorable look on his face, and the most beautiful roses Liam has ever seen, in his hand.

"Hi Liam." Zayn gives him a shy smile. 

"Zayn? What are you doing here?" Liam's eyes are almost bugging out of his head, because this just can't be real.

Zayn's smile drops and he looks down at the floor, "You never called..or anything." 

Liam immediately feels bad, "I-I'm sorry. Come in, please." 

Zayn's smile lights up again and he hands the roses to Liam, and hugs him. "These are for you, I made them.." 

Liam shuts the door behind them and walks them towards the living room. "They're beautiful, Zayn. Sit down, go ahead. Is there anything I can get you?"

Zayn is beaming up at Liam like he's that best thing ever, well..Liam is the the best thing ever. "No, I'm fine Li." 

 

Liam blushes at Zayn's nickname for him. "Okay, just let me know." 

Liam puts the roses in a vase on the table in front of the couch. He sits down, leaving about a foot of space between himself and Zayn. 

He stared at the telly before looking back at Zayn, "Not that I don't want you here or anything, but why are you here?" 

Zayn gives Liam a serious look and answers, "I was looking for you. And when I didn't find you, I found Niall and asked for you, then he told me, and now im here." 

 

Liam nods. "But why, Zayn. Why were you looking for me in the first place?" 

Zayn scoots closer to where Liam is sitting on the couch. "Because you intrigued me. I couldn't get you out of my mind." 

"Me? Out of all people?" Liam is shocked, by far. 

"One, you're not a person. Two, yes you. Why not?" Zayn is almost pouting. 

"Well..because I'm me. That's why, Zayn. You don't want lame old Liam." Liam says as he looks forward at the t.v. Then down to his shoes, anywhere but Zayn's eyes. 

"Look at me. Please, love. Just for a second?" Zayn asks softly. Liam slowly looks at him with his eyes glazed. "You're a jewel Liam. To me, in a sea of stones you're the brightest daimond within that rough." Zayn reaches up and rubs Liam's cheek. Zayn starts to lean in, and licks his lips- 

 

"Oi! Mr.Devil! You're not gonna woohoo while im here so you can just quit the nasty right now." Niall says as he swings the door open and lays eyes on the sight in front of him. 

"Well fuck me sideways," Zayn mutters. 

"Be careful what you wish for, Zaynie." Liam smiles.

"Lets go, Liam." Zayn grabs for Liam's hand and trudges them out of the apartment. 

"Where are you taking me?" Liam waves quickly at Niall and allows Zayn to drag him along. 

"I want him back by midnight!" Niall yells from the front door. Zayn scoffs and speed walks away with Liam. 

 

Liam is literally all questions as Zayn leads Liam to his car. "Get in, baby. We should hurry." He says as he opens the door for Liam. When he settles into the driver's seat, he looks over and sees Liam looking around the car and shaking his head. 

"What?" Zayn starts the car. 

"Typical that you'd have this car," Liam smiles and shakes his head. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" The demon isn't even facing the road anymore. 

"The car is basically you. Cocky, overrated, and dark." Liam states with a satisfied smirk. 

"Well I was going to tell you where we're going, but forget it now. You'll find out when we get there." Zayn gives him a cheesy smile and looks back at where he's driving. 

"Zayn that's not fair, dammit." The brown haired boy sulks and looks the other way. 

"All is fair in love and war." Zayn tenses as soon as the words leave his mouth. He isn't sure if he's completely comfortable with putting Liam in the same sentence with love, but it doesn't bother him. 

Liam looks over at him with a soft smile, then looks back out the window, trying to guess where they're going.   
_____ 

"Close your eyes, love. We're almost there." Zayn reaches over and runs a hand over Liam's eyes, trying to shut them. 

"They're shut, they're shut!" Liam yelps from beneath Zayn's hand where it now rests on his mouth. Liam smirks than licks the undersideof Zayn's hand. 

Zayn stares at his hand, than at Liam's face, before leaning over and licking Liam's cheek. 

Liam lets out a small breathy laugh, "Watch the road." 

So Zayn does. And within two minutes they're pulling into a parking lot, and Zayn gets out first. He walks over to the other side and grabs hold of Liam's hand, helping him out of the car. As he leads Liam towards the surprise he doesn't let go of his hand. Instead he entwines their finger snd sits them down on a patch of grass. 

"Open your eyes." Zayn lets go of Liam's hand and sets it on his thigh. 

When Liam opens his eyes, he sees there's a huge lake in front of them, with a stone fountain, depicting angels in flight, in it's center. But what gets him the most is when he looks up. The sky is pink, purple, orange, and yellow, with the sun barely over the trees on the other side of the lake. It remimds him of home. His real home, it looks like happiness in live color. The whole sunset reflects across the water, giving them a double look of everything. The stars are shining early tonight, and Liam wonders if Zayn had something to do with that. 

"This was the closest thing to heaven I could think of.." Zayn quietly comments beside him. 

Liam turns to Zayn and reaches a hand around his neck. He pulls the amber eyed man towards him, and connects their lips. He slides his bottom lip between Zayn's lips, and sucks Zayn's top lip softly into his own mouth. Zayn squeezes his hand on Liam's thigh and starts to rub the spot there. But Liam pulls back, and kisses Zayn on the nose. He has tears in his eyes but he's not sure why, so Liam rubs at his eyes and gives Zayn one of those crinkly eyed smiles, then Zayn starts to feel like he's melting. 

"Thank you, Zayn. Really.." Liam blushes. 

"Anything for you." Zayn knows its not the right time, but he means it. 

"You know, you're not bad for a demon. I might keep you around. " Liam says jokingly as he grabs Zayn's hand and stands them both up. They run off towards the playground with their hands tangled and all Zayn can think is, 'Keep me around forever.'


End file.
